Four Years
by WingedLily
Summary: Starts at the end of the manga series. Domyouji Tsukasa has left for New York and won't return in four years. Makino Tsukushi decides that she's going to stay in Japan and wait for his return. CHAPTER 4 IS UP!
1. Chapter 1

He finally appeared in front of Makino. The suit looked really well on him and everyone at the prom looked at the strange couple. After Domyouji yelled about the dress not being worn and Makino telling him that it was ripped, she finally told him, "Domyouji... I... won't go to New York. So in four years, when you have become a really good man and come back... I'm willing to make you happy!" The man smiled towards her, "That's a declaration of war, isn't it? You just try it." Then, they both went into a loving embrace. Everyone at the Eitoku prom was set on staring at them.

Tsubaki and Tama stood in front of Domyouji Kaede, "Mother... after four years... what do you plan to do with Tsukasa?" Kaede responded to her daughter emotionlessly, "Even if he is my son, this is business. After four years, even that child should be able to tell what he should and shouldn't do. I'll entrust it to him." Tsubaki and Tama stood there with tears of joy in their eyes, and then Tsubaki jumped to hug her mother. "Stop it Tsubaki!" snapped Kaede.

The next day, Domyouji parted, and in the sky left a message for Makino, 'Love Tsukoshi' She looked at the sky in disbelief, "That baka. He spelt it wrong. What's a tsukoshi?" Hanazawa-san then stepped out, "Makino! The tea's ready!" "Okay! Coming!" she replied stepping into the house with her friends inside. Sanjou-chan looked at Makino, "Makino-sempai! Sit next to me!" Makino gave a half-hearted smile and sat down next to her friend. Doing her best to keep fake cheerfulness about her, Makino picked up her cup of tea and started to sip it. "It's hard to believe that Tsukasa actually left." Nishikado stated. "Aren't you happy Soujirou? We finally don't need to baby-sit him, and he's becoming a true man because of Makino-san." Mimasaka replied. Makino continued to sip her tea, trying not to hear the guys speak. Hanazawa-san stood in the corner of the room, watching Makino sip her tea. He knew that she wasn't all right, but he decided to play along with Makino's scripted behavior. "Oi, Makino! You've had the cup up to your mouth for ten minutes now. Aren't you going to place it down?" Nishikado stated. "Hahaha! This tea is just so good that I can't put it down!" Makino bluffed as she placed the cup on the table. "... So, would you like more?" he asked. Standing up suddenly, "That's alright! I just remembered that I need to go to my part-time job! Bye!" "Hey, you're dating a billionaire now, you don't need to work." Mimasaka responded. Stopping dead in her tracks, Makino looked at Mimasaka-san, "You're wrong. Domyouji-san isn't going to just deliver money to our house. We have to live for another four years on our own. And with all the hype at my house, both my parents are probably not going to work because they'll figure that Domyouji will take care of us." Mimasaka looked down, "I didn't think of that..." Makino then turned around, "See you all later"

Running out of the house and heading towards the dango shop, Makino thought of what happened yesterday at the prom. 'I can't believe that I actually said all that stuff. I guess that I'm getting soft in my old age.' Shaking her head back and forth she then walking into the dango shop, "Yuuki-chan!" "You don't have to pretend Tsukushi. It's only natural that you'd be sad today." Makino shook her head, "That's wrong. I'm really happy today. (Even though he spelt my name wrong)" "Really? Well, if you're doing all right then I'm glad. So are you going to tell me all about it?" "Huh? All about what?" "The prom of course! I've never been to one and I'm very interested in hearing all about it!" "Yeah... I'll tell you."

After the shift was over, Makino left and went home, "I'm home." "Tsukushi, take a look at this!" Mama mentioned handing Tsukushi an envelope. "What's this?" she asked as she opened the envelope. "Wha-? What on earth is the meaning of this?" she yelled taking out a large portion of yen out. "Isn't this great Tsukushi-chan? Domyouji came by her to see your Papa and I and handed us this envelope." Mama stated happily. "No... No no no! We can't accept this!" Tsukushi yelled. "Why not? He gave us a very good reason why to accept it." "I don't wanna hear it!" Tsukushi yelled as she placed her hands over her ears and rushed into the bathroom. RING RING 

"Domyouji-san!" Mama answered her new cell phone; "Tsukushi just got home. She seems to be missing you so much that she's locked herself away in a room. Aha, that girl really is dense! I'm sorry that we didn't raise her correctly." Tsukushi quickly ran out of the bathroom and grabbed the cell phone from her mother, "Eh? What's this? When did you get a cell phone?" Mama went outside to take a short walk while the lovebirds talked on the phone.

"I bought everyone in your family cell phones. Since we're all related now, I figured that speaking to my beloved Mother, Father and Younger Brother would be necessary." Domyouji stated in the phone. "Ehh? Are you kidding? We're not related at the moment! You can't say that you are! Also, what are you doing giving us this large sum of yen!" "Oh that? It's a monthly thing that I'm sending to make sure that my family can survive." "What? Are you saying that we can't survive without you?" "That's right. Why, Mother, just a moment ago claimed that you were so sad without me that you were pouting in a locked room." "I WAS NOT POUTING! I can most definitely survive without you for four years! And my family doesn't need the charity!" "It's not charity, it's a gift that the room is giving his in-laws." "Huh? Room? How can a room give a gift?" "Groom! Didn't you hear the 'g'!" "Stop acting smart. Are you really going to do alright in New York?" "Is that a question to ask your husband? HAVE A BIT OF FAITH IN ME!" "Husband?" Tsukushi questioned, "Just because you're coming back for me in four years doesn't mean that you can call yourself my husband yet!" "We're betroffed moron! Of course I can refer to myself as husband!" "It's betrothed, and technically I turned down that proposal, so we're not engaged quite yet!" "You... How can you say such things!" "Maybe if you did a real proposal like normal humans I'd agree! But I don't even have the ring to prove..." She quickly covered her mouth. "Ring, eh? A real proposal? Are you saying that I'm not capable?"

Susumu walked in the front door at this time, "Hey sis, who're you talking to?" Tsukushi ignored Susumu, "That's right, you're not capable! When you asked me to marry you, it sounded more like a statement than anything else, and it wasn't romantic at all! When I was younger I always dreamed of the perfect proposal!" She covered her mouth again, 'what's wrong with me? I'm letting things that I shouldn't say out.' At this time Susumu realized who was on the phone and snatched it from Tsukushi, "Hello brother-Domyouji! Are you in New York already?" Tsukushi didn't even realize that the phone was taken from her and she just stood there thinking to herself.

The next day, Tsukushi's phone rang, "Hello?" she answered while wandering off the bed. "It's Hanazawa Rui... are you free today?" "Yeah I am free, why?" "The guys and I wanted to hang out with you today. I'll come pick you up." Hanazawa hung up the phone and looked at Nishikado and Mimasaka, "I have a girl to pick up. I'll see you two in a few minutes."

Hanazawa then made it to Tsukushi's house and knocked on the door. Tsukushi came out and looked at Hanazawa, "So where are we going?" "You'll find out." he stated pulling her into his car. "Ahh! No Hanazawa-san! Please do the speed limit! If Domyouji finds out that I was killed, who knows what he'll do to you!" "Are you saying that I'm not doing the speed limit?" "THAT'S RIGHT! SLOW DOWN! YOU'RE GOING 30 OVER!" Hanazawa smiled and turned the car and eventually stopped in front of a lake. "We're here." Nishikado and Mimasaka approached them, "Perfect Rui." "Well, I'll be taking off now. See you all later." Hanazawa stated as he rode off after Makino exited the car. "Hey! YOU TRICKED ME!" she yelled out as Hanazawa drove away. "Makino, come with us." Mimasaka-san said. Tsukushi didn't know where she was, so she just followed them, "You know, if you do something strange, Domyouji will come back here and beat you up." Nishikado looked at Tsukushi, "Who'd want to do something strange to a girl like you?" Tsukushi glared a little bit, "We're here" Mimasaka responded. "Umm... that's nice, but what is this place?"

Tsukushi looked around. There was nothing but trees around her. "Is this a joke!" "Of course not Makino. Why would we joke?" Nishikado responded. "Then tell me what's going on!" Mimasaka looked at Nishikado who nodded then looked at Tsukushi, "Well, yesterday, we got a phone call from Tsukasa, and he told us that you claimed that you two weren't engaged." "Well technically it's true!" "Be that as it may, we came here to send you on retreat." "Retreat? WHAT ARE YOU FOOLS THINKING! I DON'T HAVE TIME TO GO ON A RETREAT! I HAVE TO WORK!" Nishikado shook his head, "That's where you are wrong. You don't need to work. Tsukasa told us all about the money that he's sending to your house monthly." Tsukushi glared, "I still can't go on retreat! My family will call the cops!" "You're wrong again..." started Nishikado, "...we told your folks that we were going to send you on a retreat to help you prepare to become the best bride for Tsukasa. They were jumping for joy." "Stupid parents..." mumbled Tsukushi. "Anyway, what the heck am I supposed to do in a place like this! There's only trees and grass!"

"That's what you need to figure out on your own. If you go through the retreat correctly, you'll be able to find the answer." Nishikado stated as he and Mimasaka turned around and started to walk away. "HOLD UP! Where are you two going!" she yelled. "Oh, we're leaving. We can't stay in a place like this." Mimasaka responded. "WHAT! YOU'RE GOING TO LEAVE ME HERE BY MYSELF!" "That's right. Take care Makino." Nishikado said as he and Mimasaka climbed into the limo that they just called over.

"Damn them... What the heck are they thinking? Even Hanazawa Rui was involved in this scheme! What did I do to deserve this!" Tsukushi started talking to herself. "_If you go through the retreat correctly, you'll be able to find the answer." _Those words suddenly echoed in her head. "I don't get it. There's nothing here. How can I come up with a way to go through the retreat correctly! Oh! I know! I'll just call Domyouji-san and have him talk to them about what a stupid idea this is!" She pulled out her cell phone and dialed Domyouji's number. Once she placed the phone to her ear, she heard absolutely nothing. She then glanced at the phone, "Dammit... no signal! What do I do now!" She stared at a tree and pictured the images of the guys on it. She then punched her hand into the tree. "Ow! That hurt! But I'm so mad! If I see them anytime soon, I'm going to give them a piece of my mind!"

It started to rain suddenly and Tsukushi sat under the largest tree that she could find. Yet, it didn't help. Within seconds she got soaked. "Dammit."

"KANPAI!" yelled Nishikado and Mimasaka as they cheers champagne together. "So, how do you think Makino is holding up by herself?" Mimasaka asked. "She'll be perfectly fine. She is the woman that Tsukasa chose after all." Nishikado responded. Hanazawa looked out the window; "It's pouring. What if she gets sick?" In unison Nishikado and Mimasaka responded, "Fools don't catch colds!" "..."

Hanazawa was about to leave when the two guys stopped him, "Where are you going Rui?" "Nowhere." "That's a lie. Remember, we all promised Tsukasa that we wouldn't get involved in the plan to make Tsukushi a better woman for him." "True, but dropping her in the middle of the woods... is that really going to make her a better woman?" "Probably not." Mimasaka responded, "knowing her, she'll end up turning into a strange animal." "! ANIMALS!" shouted Nishikado, "I forgot! All sorts of wild animals roam out there! Tsukasa will kill us if she gets hurt!" "We should go get her." Hanazawa stated. "But it's raining. There's no way that I'm going to get wet searching for Tsukasa's girl." Mimasaka stated. "Second that." Nishikado answered. "... I don't like the rain either." Hanazawa agreed. "Then in that case, we'll check on her when the weather lets up!" Nishikado and Mimasaka said in unison. "... How about we call her?" Hanazawa said picking up his cell. "Good idea." Mimasaka responded.

After a good 10 minutes of trying to get through on the phone, the guys all gloomy. "Tsukasa is going to kill us." Mimasaka stated, "he said to make sure that he could call her during the day." "..." Hanazawa stood there and then turned on the television. "That's right, we are under a flood warning! It's hitting very hard in the area of..." the news lady stated. All the guys' eyes widened, "This isn't good."

"Those bakas! What were they thinking placing me in a place that floods so easily!" Tsukushi stated sitting on a branch of a tree that's about ten feet away from the ground. "If this is their idea of a good retreat, they are BAKAS!" She stared at the ground from the branch. The water was rising pretty quickly, but she knew that she would be all right. She is after all the famous weed of Eitoku.

RING RING It was really late in the night. Nishikado was out with the girl of his choice and picked up the phone, "YOU IDIOT! I TOLD YOU TO MAKE SURE THAT I COULD CALL HER!" Domyouji yelled. "Huh? You can't reach her? Maybe she turned her phone off." Nishikado claimed trying to sound as convincing as he could that it wasn't his fault. "WHY WOULD SHE DO THAT! I TOLD HER THAT I'D CALL HER IN THE MIDDLE OF THE DAY!" "Maybe she figured you'd call in the middle of the day, not the middle of the night." Nishikado responded, "Oh, I have another call. Bye Tsukasa. CLICK Hello?" "The rain stopped. I'm going to find her." Hanazawa said into the phone then hung up. "HUH? Rui hold up!" Nishikado stated, but it was too late.

Now 3:30 am, Hanazawa rented a canoe and then started to row in the area where the guys left Tsukushi.

Tsukushi was long gone from that branch. It was so slick that she fell and her clothes ripped on the bark of the tree. The water was now 6 feet and she couldn't do anything but swim her way to safety. 'I'm going to murder those guys when I find them' she thought to herself as she swam as best as she could. "MAKINO!" Hanazawa yelled repeatedly as he rowed through the woods. "MAKINO!"

Tsukushi couldn't swim any longer. All of her was drained. No energy left for anything. She then started to sink into the water.

"MAKINO!" Hanazawa yelled as he saw some air bubbles popping up from the water. He quickly jumped into the water and fished out Tsukushi and placed her into the canoe. "Damn, she's not breathing." Hanazawa immediately started to give Tsukushi CPR. "cough cough Hanazawa?" Tsukushi came to her senses somewhat. "I'm glad that you're ok. I've been searching for you for a good 3 hours." He quickly hugged her, "I was afraid that you were a goner." "What happened? I don't remember everything..." she stated trying to place all the pieces together. Suddenly it all clicked, "I'M MAD AT YOU HANAZAWA! YOU, NISHIKADO, AND MIMASAKA! YOU ALL SENT ME IN THIS STUPID DESERTED PLACE!" Suddenly, she collapsed.

"MAKINO!"


	2. Chapter 2

Tsukushi opened her eyes and sat up. A cover that was keeping her warm fell off her body and she looked around the room. She immediately recognized the bare room with hardly anything in it. "You're up." a familiar voice echoed as Hanazawa Rui walked into the room with a warm cup of tea, "I was worried about you." She blinked and looked at Hanazawa. At first her mind wasn't registering what had happened earlier. Then suddenly it all came back and she stood up, "Hanazawa Rui! How could you play such a cruel trick on me! I understand Nishikado and Mimasaka, since this type of garbage is in their records! But you assisted them in this stupid trick!" Hanazawa smiled and placed the tea down and placed one of his hands on her head, "I'm glad you're ok." "Hanazawa Rui what exactly was the meaning of that whole retreat? Nishikado said that it would turn me into the best bride for Domyouji. How is stranding me in the middle of no-where going to make me a bride!"

RING RING Before Hanazawa could even give an answer his phone went off, "Hello? Oh it's you Akira...You can't find her? The whole area is flooded? I'll go over there shortly. Yeah, let's just hope she didn't die." -CLICK-

"Hanazawa Rui, what was the meaning of that?" Tsukushi asked as he placed his cell on the bed. "Akira and Soujirou have been searching for you since early this morning." "Eh? And you didn't tell them that I'm here?" "Bingo. It was their plan to place you there and not get you last night. So I think that they should have the fear of what Tsukasa will do to them. Of course, if anything happened to you and I didn't know about this, they would have to deal with my wrath. Yet my wrath isn't half as harsh as Tsukasa's."

"What if she died! Tsukasa will kill us!" Mimasaka panicked now sitting at a cafe with Nishikado. "That girl won't die." Nishikado responded when suddenly his cell rang. Nishikado picked up the cell phone and before he could even say hello, a yell was ringing in his ears. "SOUJIRO! MAKINO's NOT PICKING UP THE PHONE! WHERE IS SHE!" Nishikado looked at Mimasaka and took a deep breath, "Maybe... She turned her phone off." "BULLSHIT! I KEEP GETTING A MESSAGE ABOUT HOW THE USER IS..."

"Young master. You should be getting some sleep now instead of talking on the phone. Remember, you have a lot to accomplish..." "SHUT UP! THIS IS IMPORTANT!" Tsukasa yelled at the servant who entered his room in New York. The servant bowed, "I'm sorry." and then left the room. "Soujirou... just tell me where Makino is." Tsukasa sat down on his large bed lowering his voice. -CLICK- "That bastard hung up on me!"

"Thank you for saving me Hanazawa Rui." Tsukushi said as she bowed on her way out of the house. She started to walk to her part-time job when suddenly arms grabbed her from behind, "GOOD! YOU'RE NOT DEAD!" Tsukushi felt like she was going to suffocate, "HEY GET OFFA ME ASSHOLES!" Nishikado and Mimasaka let go of Tsukushi immediately, "You have no idea how worried we were." "We spent all morning searching for you." She glared at them, "Listen... I have to go to my part-time job now. Goodbye." The guys, now relieved then decided that they would go out somewhere.

Tsukushi continued to walk to her part-time job. She finally made it and walked inside the shop. "Hm? Yuki's not working today?"

Hanazawa Rui sat in his bed and started to watch the television. While flipping through channels, he caught the end of a cooking show. RING RING He picked up his phone and started to listen to who was on the phone, "Ok then." -CLICK- He walked to the dango shop and in front, he met Mimasaka and Nishikado. "So... what exactly is this master plan you two came up with?" Nishikado smirked, "It's a good one. You'll find out." Hanazawa looked at them; "I'm out. Not going through with whatever this is." "No Rui. You have to come." "Why?" Mimasaka then whispered in his ear their master plan and Hanazawa looked at him like he was crazy; "It's not going to work. You can't force this on them." "We'll see about that" Nishikado responded as he opened the door to the dango shop.

Tsukushi looked at Nishikado, "What now! Haven't you tortured me enough yet?" Nishikado smirked, "Don't worry Makino-san. I came only to make up for what happened earlier. Say that you'll come on a trip with us." Tsukushi tilted her head, "A trip? You think that I'm going to buy that after what happened? Plus, I have to work." "If you don't believe me, then you can invite anyone you want to come on the trip so that it's guaranteed that nothing will happen." By this time, Yuki walked into the dango shop, "Hi Tsukushi... Nishikado-san." Before Tsukushi could say anything Nishikado spoke, "Yuki-chan, how would you like to go on vacation with us?" Yuki's eyes glistened, "Oh really? I'd love to. But I can't afford it." "That's alright Yuki-chan. We're going to be treating." Tsukushi was upset with how things were going, "Absolutely not. I'm not going." Nishikado then looked at Yuki, "Well, Makino doesn't want to come, but you will come right?" Yuki smiled, "Of course! I'd love to go." "Eh... Yuki..." Tsukushi started but stopped.

Mimasaka now walked into the dango shop, "Soujirou... is she coming?" "Makino-san? She disagreed. However, Yuki-chan is going to come along with us." "I'm surprised that Makino-san isn't going to come. I just spoke with her family and they all agreed that they would go on the vacation." Tsukushi started to tense up; "Of course they're going to say yes! They would go on any vacation if it's free!" Hanazawa then walked in, "I guess I'll be going. Kazuya, Sakurako, and Shigeru all said that they'd come as well." The three guys then spoke in unison, "So everyone's going but Makino." Yuki smiled, "So when are we leaving?" Nishikado responded, "This Saturday. It's going to be the best trip yet."

After work, Tsukushi walked home. When she arrived, her entire family was packing luggage of whatever they found in the house. "Eh! What are you three doing?" Susumu answered, "We're packing, what does it look like?" "I realize that, but WHY?" Mama and Papa then smiled, "Oh Tsukushi! Isn't it wonderful! Mimasaka-san invited the whole family to go on a trip with him and your other friends! This is just what we all need!" Tsukushi looked down then she grabbed her phone and called Nishikado, "Fine... I'll go."

Nishikado hung up the phone and smiled, "She's in everyone."


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: I'm now going to start writing first names for practically everything.

Saturday –

Tsukasa stepped out onto the balcony of the penthouse in the hotel he was staying at. Looking down at the nightlife in town, he grabbed a drink and took a sip. He looked extremely classy. "Tsukasa, I'm going now. Wednesday we will be going back to New York where you will resume classes. Don't do anything that will disgrace the Domyouji name." Kaede Domyouji stated after putting on her ear rings after her make up, "If you need anything call Nishida; however, I think that you getting out in this atmosphere will be best for the company. This way, you'll be able to improve relations with others." He nodded in agreement towards his mother. Kaede then left the room and Tsukasa sat on the balcony continuing to sip his drink. He then picked up his cellphone. He was about to call Tsukushi, but right when he was about to dial the phone rang. Looking at the caller id, he answered, "Yes Soujirou?"

Soujirou just finished unpacking everything in his hotel room where he would be sharing with Akira. He then called Tsukasa, "Tsukasa, where are you right now?"

Tsukasa responded, "Right now, I'm over in Vegas, why?"

Soujirou had a smirk on his lips, "Perfect. How about we all meet up somewhere?"

Tsukasa had a puzzled look on his face, "What do you mean? I'm not in Japan. How can we meet up?"

Soujirou responded, "The F4 decided that it was time for vacation, so after reading an article in the paper, we figured that we would come visit you in Vegas."

"You mean you guys knew that I was going to be here?" Tsukasa responded.

"Yeah. Where should we all meet? A casino?" Soujirou asked. He listened to Tsukasa's response, "Alright, we'll all meet you there around midnight." Akira sat on one of the beds and looked at Soujirou, "So where are we going to meet and all?" Soujirou smirked, "Tsukasa picked a great place. We're going to…"

Tsukushi and Yuki finally finished unpacking their luggage for the trip. "Wow! So Las Vegas! I'm so excited! I've never been here before! We're so lucky that they're treating us!" Yuki exclaimed excitedly. "Yeah, but couldn't they have picked a better place? I mean, knowing how carried away my father gets at races Vegas is the worst place for him. He'll gamble until we have no more money." "Don't say that Tsukushi. I'm sure that your father will be able to constrain himself since it's a free trip." "I hope you're right Yuki." Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Yuki opened it, "Oh, Hanazawa Rui." Tsukushi walked over to the door, "So what's up?" Rui responded, "We're all going out this evening for fun. Soujirou said that you should wear some really nice clothes." "Really nice clothes?! We didn't pack really nice clothes!" Tsukushi outburst. "Don't worry, I figured that would be the case and ordered a few things from some stores. There's enough for everyone here, including your family." Yuki smiled, "You're so thoughtful. Thank you." Rui smiled, "Oh and another thing… since we're in America, you should get used to calling everyone informally. So no need to call me by last name." The girls nodded.

After a few hours, everyone was ready for party time. Tsukushi's mother, father, and brother all walked outside in really extravagant clothes. Tsukushi shook her head seeing how many accessories that her mother piled up, then glanced at Yuki. "Wow Yuki! You look gorgeous!" Yuki smiled, "So do you Tsukushi." Soujirou, Akira, and Rui all walked out the hotel- looking charming as usual. Kazuya, Shigeru, and Sakurako also walked out looking great. "Ok, we've got four limos. I figured that we would divvy them up so that The Makino's could be in one limo. Sakurako, Shigeru, and Yuki will all go in one. Kazuya, Rui and Tsukushi could go in another. Leaving myself and Akira in the last one." Soujirou exclaimed. Tsukushi glared at Soujirou, "Why do you get to choose?" "Because I'm treating you all with the privilege of going in a limo."

After a twenty-minute drive, they all finally made it to the destination. "Wow! Hana---- I mean, Rui, where is this place?" Rui smiled looking at Tsukushi, "This is a famous casino in Vegas. We're here to have a large late dinner and then have some fun playing some of the games." Tsukushi shook her head, "Wait! Games?! My father will lose everything!" Rui laughed, "Don't worry." Kazuya was excited about the casino, "Hey Tsukushi! Make sure to sit next to me during dinner!!! And then we can play some games together!" She stepped out of the car and smiled.

Stepping inside the large casino, a waiter immediately came up, "How many?" Soujirou immediately responded, "We have a reservation under the name Nishikado." "Oh of course, right this way. One of your members arrived a little bit earlier." Soujirou smiled and then stopped Tsukushi, "Why don't you make sure to retouch your make up? Yuki! You go with her." Tsukushi was confused, but Yuki smiled and responded, "Alright! Tsukushi let's go!" Sakurako and Shigeru also followed to fix their make up.

Soujirou was the first one to get to the table, "Tsukasa, it's been a while." Tsukasa smiled, "Yeah. But for the four of us, why'd you get such a large table with so many plates?" Soujirou smirked, "Oh we've got our reasoning." "Say Tsukasa, why don't you fix yourself up? Your tie is crooked." Akira mentioned. "It is? Damn! I'll be back." Tsukasa said as he left to go to the men's room.

At this time, the girls and Tsukushi's family entered to the private room where their reservation was. "Wow! This place is gorgeous!" Tsukushi said looking around. Rui opened a chair for her and she sat down. Kazuya was about to sit next to Tsukushi when Rui told him that someone else was sitting there. Kazuya was upset, but he got over it by sitting across from Tsukushi. The Makino's were acting too unprofessional. They were getting over excited about everything. Susumu stared at the forks, "How do we eat with more than one fork?" The guys pretended that they didn't hear that and Kazuya, being overly excited went over to Susumu and started to explain everything.

Akira started to talk to Tsukushi, distracting her attention from Tsukasa entering. When Tsukasa sat down Akira stopped talking to Tsukushi and openly said, "Let's order!" Tsukasa looked over and noticed that Tsukushi was sitting next to him. Before he could say anything, Soujirou made a signal to keep quiet. At this time, Tsukushi stopped talking to Yuki, who was sitting on the other side of her and looked over, "Oh my gosh! Tsukasa!!!" Tsukasa just stared at her, taking in her beauty; "You look cute." The Makino's were overly excited, "Isn't this great Tsukushi?!" "Banzai! We can have a wedding here instead of waiting years from now!" Susumu yelled. At this point in time Tsukushi was starting to get uneasy. She felt embarrassed and started to sink into her chair. Tsukasa looked at her, "That's bad posture! Are you an idiot?! Don't you know that you sit upright on a chair?" Tsukushi sat up and stared at him, "I can sit in a chair however I want to sit in it!"

The dinner started and Tsukushi felt extremely uneasy eating there. She enjoyed the food, but she couldn't help the stares at her from everyone else in the table. Sakurako suddenly spoke up, "What is wrong with you two? This wonderful opportunity comes about and you two aren't even talking anymore! To think that you two are engaged!" Tsukushi practically spat out her food, "No, we're not engaged! He just proclaimed that on his own! I never got a _real_ proposal!" Tsukasa glared at her, "We are engaged stupid! Remember before I left for New York?! You promised that you'd make me happy when I return! Meaning that you're going to make me happy as a husband!" Tsukushi shook her head, "I meant as a girlfriend!" "You make me so angry!" "That's not my fault! Maybe if you actually proposed like a normal human instead of making statements that could be taken in a different way…. " "What is wrong with you?! You should be grateful that I proposed to you!" "As I said before you never proposed to me!"

Akira and Soujirou shook their heads; "This is unbelievable. We set up this perfect night for a reunion and this is what happens." Rui couldn't help but laugh at this matter.

Finally dinner ended and at this time, the arguing stopped because Tsukushi had a desert that she's never had before; the desert was so delicious that it made her ignore everything around her. After they left the table, Soujirou handed some chips to everyone, "Enjoy yourselves by playing some of the games." "Eh?! Is Susumu really allowed to play the games?" Tsukushi blurted out. "Shhh… he won't blend in if you yell like that." Soujirou commented. Tsukushi couldn't believe this and just decided that she would pretend that none of it happened. When she walked into the room with all the games, she was amazed at how great the set up was. She was originally thinking that the place would be clumped with several games and not be organized.

Clutching the chips that Soujirou handed her, Tsukushi started to walk towards the Black Jack table. Before reaching the table, a hand gripped her arm firmly. She turned around and saw Tsukasa standing there. "Tsukasa, let go." Tsukushi said. He shook his head in disagreement; "You're coming with me."

Soujirou, Akira, and Rui all stood together close to the Jackpot Machines. Rui gave off a slight smirk, "So, you two managed to get her here. But the problem is that I don't think that the idea of eloping will go over well with her. And you know how much trouble it'll cause Tsukasa if he elopes?" Soujirou and Akira looked at Rui with confusion, "Rui, what are you talking about? Tsukushi will give into this idea, because like most Vegas weddings, the bride is d-r-u-n-k: drunk!. And how do you figure that Tsukasa will get into trouble? He's the one who wanted to get married before even going off to New York." Akira nodded with Soujirou's statement and added on, "Plus, as the saying goes, 'What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas.'" Rui shook his head and placed his hand on the top of his head, "You two forget the bargain with his Mother." Their faces suddenly turned a bit dark, "Aunt Kaede... well, Tsukasa's a big boy, he can deal with it." "Of course, I wouldn't want to be in his shoes." "Well, I doubt that this plan will succeed in the first place, so I won't interfere. See ya." Rui commented as he started to walk away. "Hey Rui... Where are you going?" Akira asked. Rui turned around, "Back to the hotel. I'm tired." Soujirou and Akira both looked at each other, "That guy is always tired."

Sakurako was standing next to the Roulette Table watching Kazuya try to win, but constantly fail. She had a martini in her hand and constantly took sips of it. Shigeru rushed over, "Sakurako! Try this one next!!! It's suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu good!" Sakurako finished her martini and grabbed the glass that Shigeru brought over for her, "What is this?" Shigeru smiled, "The really cute American bartender told me that it's called an Amoretta Sour." Sakurako looked at the drink for a second then took a small sip, "This is good." "Haha, isn't it?"

Yuki was sitting at a table sipping a glass of water. She wanted to hang out with Tsukushi but knew that that wouldn't happen due to Tsukasa being around. The water was perfect for the atmosphere. A few Americans walked over to her, "Hey, what's your name?" Yuki smiled, "Oh I don't speak English." The guys didn't understand her but since they all thought that she was cute, they did their best to teach her some English.

Mama and Papa walked through the casino, "You know dear, I always wanted to go to a place like this." "I know dear." "If it wasn't for our wonderful daughter, we never would've gotten a chance like this." "Yes dear, we are blessed to have such a great daughter."

Susumu was on his own. He noticed a few machines, and placed a coin in one of them. After he pulled down the handle on the machine, he suddenly yelled out, "YATTA!!!!" Mama and Papa immediately rushed over to where Susumu was, "What is it?!?" Susumu held out his hand, "I put in one coin, and won three coins!!!" Papa was excited, "Son! You make me proud!!" Papa then sat at a machine and started to play. Mama decided to test her luck at the Hearts Table.

Soujirou scouted the room for some hot chicks, but to his surprise, there were none to his liking. He then noticed a large crowd of American guys surrounding a table. "What is this? An American celebrity here?" He walked closer to the table only to see a bunch of Americans hitting on Yuki. He was amazed at how well Yuki was handling them. He walked closer to Yuki, "Aren't you popular?" Yuki smiled, "Oh Soujirou... These kind guys are doing their best to teach me some English." Soujirou smiled, "Yuki, you're at your cutest tonight. All the guys here can see it, that's why they're hitting on you."

Akira walked over towards Sakurako, Shigeru, and Kazuya. Once he approached them, Shigeru handed him a Long Island Iced Tea. "Thanks." Sakurako and Shigeru then started to laugh hysterically for no reason. Kazuya then jumped up into the air, "I won!!! Did you see that?!" Kazuya looked at the two girls; "You two are drunk!" The two girls laughed harder. "Noooo Kazz. Not krunk." Shigeru muttered. "Ooh, you're cute." Sakurako stated as she placed her forefinger onto Kazuya's tie. Kazuya blushed, "Sakurako, what are you doing?!" At this point in time, Akira started to down the Long Island Iced Tea. He then walked over to the bar and got another one. He continued to drink Long Island Iced Teas for a long time.

Tsukushi and Tsukasa walked back into the casino. Soujirou and Yuki were excited to see them enter. "Tsukushi!" Yuki exclaimed approaching her. Soujirou walked over to Tsukasa and nudged him, "So Tsukasa... what were you two doing alone together?" "It's none of your business." Tsukasa snapped.

After a few hours of messing around in the casino, Akira became completely impaired. He started to say things that he never would say. He walked over to Tsukushi and Tsukasa. "Tsukasa... Tsukushi moment need one." Tsukasa tilted his head, "Huh?" Akira tried to get the words out clearer, "Moment. One need I." Tsukasa was still completely confused. Tsukushi shook her head, "I think that he wants to speak to me for a moment." Tsukasa looked at Tsukushi blankly, then back at Akira, "What for?" Akira took another gulp of his Long Island Iced Tea, "Hahaha. Soujirou and Rui and me took Tsukushi on a retreat! She almost drowned! Apologize!" Tsukasa listened closely then glared. Soujirou immediately covered Akira's mouth, "He's lying Tsukasa! He's been drinking a lot tonight! I think that he still hasn't gotten over that break up with the married woman!" Akira then bit Soujirou's hand. "What the heck?!" Soujirou yelled out. Akira then looked the best he could at Soujirou, "Her. I never loved. Love? I do. Yes." Soujirou and Tsukasa didn't understand what he was trying to say. "Nevermind. Tsukushi I have to talk." Tsukushi looked at Akira, "Yeah? What is it?"

"Love you. I do. Marry me."


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: OMG! I'm soooo sorry you guys. I completely forgot my password. It took me an eternity to finally remember it. Well anyways, THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! I didn't think that this story would have followers. I'm still pretty new at fanfics so it makes me happy that people like the story. :D

Now for the long awaited Chapter Four.

A Few Hours Before Akira Proposed Drunk To Tsukushi...

After grabbing Tsukushi's arm, Tsukasa pulled her outside of the casino. Once outdoors Tsukushi looked into his eyes, "Why'd you take me away?" Tsukasa moved closer to her and smiled, "Because I wanted to get you alone." Tsukushi blushed, "Umm... couldn't you have said something to me instead of just pulling me out here?! If you didn't notice, it's pretty cold out here." Tsukasa took off his jacket and placed it around her. He then placed her hand in his and walked to Tiffany's. Once inside of the store he smirked, "Pick one." "WHAT?! I CAN'T DO THAT! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH THESE COST?!" "The cost doesn't matter. Now pick one." Tsukushi shook her head, "No way." Tsukasa was starting to get impatient, "Will you hurry up and just pick one of the rings?!" Tsukushi looked at Tsukasa, "Why should I? You just drag me here and expect me to choose an extremely expensive piece of jewelry! I'm not picking any jewelry!"

"Just point at one that you like! At least look at them!" Tsukasa yelled towards her. Tsukushi shook her head, "I don't want to." Tsukasa placed his hands on her shoulders, "Listen. I want you to know that I'm going to be with you forever. So pick what ring you want to show off to everyone." Tsukushi blushed and then looked deeply into his eyes. She didn't say a thing. She just stood there gazing into those eyes. "No." Tsukasa couldn't believe her, "You know! You make me so mad!" Tsukushi looked at him, "Listen. I'm not ready to be married. And... and, I prefer the guy to pick the ring." Tsukasa calmed down, "Ok. I'll pick your ring then propose to you." Tsukushi ignored the last part and walked outside of the store.

Tsukasa then walked to the person in charge of the cashier and then said to the woman, "I want all of these delivered here." He wrote down the place that he was staying at then gave the woman his gold card to charge them.

He then left the store and joined Tsukushi walking back to the casino.

Now We Continue With How the Last Chapter Ended...

Akira stood in front of Tsukushi intoxicated. He said it. He proposed to Tsukushi. His plans weren't to ever let those feelings of his get out, but it happened... all because of the Long Island Ice Teas. Yet he wouldn't end up kicking himself until he actually finds out what he did.

Tsukushi stood there in complete shock. Her mouth was wide open along with her eyes. _'I... I can't believe this!'_

Tsukasa immediately glared and took a few steps closer to Akira. Soujirou was shocked as well, but instead of just standing there he jumped in front of Tsukasa, "Hey Tsukasa... he was drunk! You can't blame him!" Tsukasa didn't care if Akira was drunk or not. The way that he saw it, Tsukushi belongs to him and no one else.

Tsukasa punched Soujirou sending him on the ground. He then walked up to Akira and held him by the collar, "What the heck are you doing?" Tsukushi couldn't believe the whole scene playing out in front of her. This had to be a dream, right? There would be no way that Akira had feelings for Tsukushi. Akira only liked older women.

Sakurako, Shigeru, and Kazuya all heard a loud noise and eventually made their way over to where Soujirou was. "Nishikado-san, are you alright?" Sakurako asked as she knelt down to him. Soujirou looked at Sakurako and nodded, "Yeah. This was nothing."

Kazuya and Shigeru were shocked that Tsukasa was holding Akira by the collar of his shirt. "Tsukasa wait!" Shigeru yelled out. Tsukasa either didn't hear her or he just didn't mind to pay attention to her.

Taking his right hand, Tsukasa punched Akira right in the face and continued to punch him. Within no time, Akira was on the ground completely unconscious. Tsukushi still couldn't believe a thing that happened. If she didn't think that it all was a dream, she most definitely would've tried to stop Tsukasa.

Shigeru, Sakurako, and Kazuya all rushed over to the unconscious Akira.

Tsukasa's eyes were lifeless. He looked over at Tsukushi, back to Akira, then muttered, "I'm leaving." By the time that Tsukasa made it to the exit of the casino, he was in handcuffs.

Sakurako looked at Tsukushi, "Snap out of it! What the heck happened?!" Tsukushi still was completely in shock. Soujirou stood up only to be approached by a police officer. He started to explain the situation that happened to the police officer.

An ambulance team came in and took Akira on a stretcher. Shigeru insisted on going to the hospital with him.

Kazuya walked over to Tsukushi, "Tsukushi! Let's get out of here." Tsukushi finally snapped out of it, "What happened?" Kazuya and Sakurako looked at each other then sighed. "Why don't you tell us?" Sakurako mentioned. Tsukushi then was approached by a police officer asking her about what all happened.


End file.
